


A Family Reunion

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko





	A Family Reunion

Jewel Senshi  
Part Nine: A Family Reunion

"Let these people go Jadeite! It's us you want!" said Sailor Mercury bursting into the living room.

"Um, Ami, does it look like they're his prisoners?" said Sailor Moon.

"What's going on here Jadeite? You've got ten seconds to explain," said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter got ready to fight expecting the former general to attack.

"Hey Naru, how've you been?" said Sailor Venus coming up to her friend.

"I can explain," said Mara. "Just calm down Rei."

"I don't know if you realize this or not Mara, but that is one of Beryl's most ruthless lackeys. You can't trust him."

"You sure you two're related?" Zoisite asked Jadeite raising an eyebrow.

"That dweezil's mine!" said Sailor Jupiter and she lunged at him. She almost landed a punch on him until Naru and Nephrite pulled him away.

"Hey what gives? I thought you two hated each other?" Jupiter asked her brother.

"We still do. He's only staying till they've found another place to stay," said Neffy.

"Now, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS AND LET THEM EXPLAIN!!!" said Luna.

"Um, sure, Luna." said Rei. 

"All right Jadeite, start explaining," said Sailor Moon, Crescent Moon Wand at the ready.

"It all started when I got my memories back," said Mara. "I think we'd all better sit down, it'll be easier for all of us."

Reluctantly, the five Planet Sailor Senshi sat down as Mara began her tale.

 

"I don't believe it! You're my brother?" said Mars.

"Yes. At least I was during the Silver Millennium," said Jadeite.

"I was wondering when you'd remember Jed," giggled Venus.

"Minako! You knew about Jadeite and did tell us?!" said Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter.

"Well, um, I didn't actually expect him to return. After all Ken, er Kunzite said he was still in that crystal thing." 

"You spoke to Kunzite! When the heck was this?" said Jupiter.

"Last night. He called me."

"What's going on here? You guys are keeping secrets from me. It's no fair! WAAAAAAH!"

"Will you can it, Meatball Head! You're not the only one who's been deceived," said Mars. 

"Still the same old Rei," said Jadeite chuckling.

"What's so funny buster?!"

"Nothing Rei. I'm just glad you haven't changed much. Actually none of you have."

"Thanks. I think."

"Zoisite, are you, Kunzite, and Jadeite really on our side now?" asked Mercury.

"Yep. But it's Alex and Ken now, sis."

"Who?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I'm her big brother," he said beaming.

"I thought you were Naru's brother, Zoisite," she said.

"He is Usagi. Ami's my half sister. I still can't believe it myself," said Naru giggling.

"No way! Ami's your sister?! Whoa this is soo cool."

"Now we all have our families back together," said Venus reverting back to Minako.

"Hey Minako! What are you doing?" asked Moon.

"What's it look like Usagi. It's obvious he's on the level," she said.

"I'll still sense some negative energy coming from him," said Luna.

"Sailor Moon, do you think you can heal me?" asked Jadeite.

"Um, sure." She raised the wand and drew a circle in front of her. "Moon Healing... ESCALATION!!!"

 

"Thank you for freeing me Mara. I don't know how much more I could take," said Jed.

"Well, it wasn't just me. They all helped," she said.

"Just the same, it was you who told them about me, so you're the one who set me free Mara."

"I've been thinking guys. Since Zoisite and Kunzite, I mean Alex and Ken, are looking for a place, why not stay with me?" said Minako. "I've got this great big house and right now it's just me and Artemis."

"Minako, thank you but I think Zoisite and I'd feel better if we had a place of our own," said Ken.

"Besides, I don't think your cat friend likes me that much," said Zoisite with a wink.

"Nonsense, Zoisite. Artemis just hasn't gotten used to you being on our side yet. If you stayed with us, it'll give him a chance to know you better."

"Thanks all the same Minako, but I really think we'd ought to have a place of our own," he said.

"They're right Minako. I think we should respect their wishes. After all, they do deserve to have a little privacy." said Ami blushing. Zoisite and Ken blushed as well.

"But they'd have all the privacy they want. Like I said it's just me and Artemis," said Minako.

"Exactly," said Rei.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Rei?" she said giving the raven haired girl one of her looks. Rei got ready with another one of her comebacks but Usagi put her hand over her mouth.

"I know I'm not the smartest one here and that I usually don't agree with you guys sometimes, especially Rei, but I think that Zoisite and Kunzite should do what they think best," said Usagi.

They all looked at her, shocked that she was capable of saying something intelligent. Of course that sent her into another fit of her usual hysterics.

"Calm down, Usagi. We're just surprised that you agreed with Rei and Ami that's all. I thought for sure you'd agree with Minako." said Naru. Naru always could stop her friend's hysterics, knowing her since their early childhood. "I got an idea, Usagi. Why don't we go shopping and pick out a welcome home gift for Jadeite? Maybe get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream! Where?!" said Usagi starting to drool.

"Oh brother. There she goes again." said Rei.

"That's enough Rei!" said Ami. "Leave Usagi alone. Can't you just stop teasing her for five minutes?"

"I'm sorry Ami. It's just that every time I see that hairdo of hers, I have to bug her."

"Can we get back to business here guys? Are you or are you not staying with me?" Minako asked Zoisite and Ken.

"I'm afraid not Minako. Our minds are made up," said Ken.

Minako looked crestfallen. "I'd hope you'd want to stay with me. It's been so lonely with just me and Artemis. I thought you'd like to stay with your only sister."

"Uh-oh. She's bringing out the heavy artillery," whispered Makoto to Usagi.

"What do you mean Mako-chan?"

"She's trying to make Ken feel guilty, so he'd have to stay with her," whispered Ami.

"Minako, I love you, but Zoisite and I really need a place of our own. Listen to me, you're not losing me. We can still go out together. How about if I pick you up from school sometimes?" said Ken.

"I'd like that. Don't be a stranger, Kunz. I'd like to know my brother better," she said giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. Ken blushed and Zoisite pinched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Zoisite what was that for?" he asked forgetting he was supposed to call him by his Earth name.

"Just want to keep you in line, Kenny. I don't want to have go chasing after you all over Tokyo, just because you saw a pretty face other than mine," he said.

"Excuse me, but I think I'd better be going. I've got a history paper due in two months and I have to get started," said Ami.

"AAAAMMMMIIII! It's not due for two months! You don't have to start yet," said Usagi.

"Yes. I know, but I want to get that out of the way so I can do my homework for computer class. See you at school tomorrow," she called as she left out the door.

"She sure is a workaholic," said Jed causing the other senshi to remember why they had come in the first place.

"You can say that again, Jadeite. I don't know how she manages to keep all that stuff up there and still get a perfect score every time," said Minako.

"I'd like it much better if you called me Jed, Ms. Aino."

"Sure. Just call me Minako. We're old friends anyway."

"So Jadeite, what are you going to do now?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know really. I won't impose on you, Nephrite. It seems you've got a full house with those two and with Opalite and Raistlin here."

"Don't even think it, Neffy," said Zoisite when he saw Neffy starting to say something.

"Actually Jadeite, it's just Opal now. I dropped the 'ite' as soon as I got here."

"Still ashamed you're a youma?"

"No. Because I'm not. I'm a human now Jadeite, thanks to Sailor Moon's crystal."

"Ladies. Please, just call me Jed. I never really could get used to everyone being so formal. I'm glad for you, Opal. It seems you finally got the life you wanted."

"Thank you Jed. I can now do the things I always dreamt of doing."

"Which are?"

"Well, seeing the world, becoming a musician like my cousin Michiru was, and finding a nice guy," she blushed looking at Raistlin.

He blushed as well. "Thank you, dear," saying as he took her hand.

"Jed, since you don't want to stay with Nephrite, why not stay at the temple with me and Grandpa?" asked Rei.

"Oh, Rei I couldn't. Especially not after what happened that time."

"Hey, it's all been forgotten by now. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind having you back Jed."

"Yeah, but Chad won't." said Minako.

"You leave Chad out of this Minako! He's none of your business!"

"Who's Chad, Rei?" asked Jed.

"He's Rei's boyfriend," said Usagi smiling.

"He is not, Meatball Head!"

"He's supposed to be a rock star who came to work at the temple to get over his stage fright," said Makoto.

"Yeah, but he found something else to make him stay once he got over it," said Minako.

"Will you cut it out! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!"

"Sure Rei, whatever you say," said Makoto.

"Rei, I'm happy you finally found someone you liked more than Endymion," said Jed.

"Not you too!" she said defeated.

"How'd you know about her and Mamoru, Jed?" asked Usagi.

"I didn't. I was talking about when she had a few dates with Prince Endymion when we will still alive back then."

"You went out with MY Mamo-chan when I was the Moon Princess and you didn't tell me?!" said a very astonished Usagi.

"Uh-oh. Get ready for another tongue duel you guys," said Makoto.

"What I did back then was and still is none of your business, Usagi!" said Rei.

"Mamo-chan IS my business Rei! I was supposed to marry him!"

"Um, excuse me, Rei, Usagi, I think-" began Jed.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!!" the girls said and they began to call each other names and stick out their tongues at each other.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Makoto. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough for one day. I just remembered, I've got to go to the store and get some food for dinner tonight. See ya." She said but not before giving her brother a kiss goodbye. "Give me a call once in a while, ok Max?"

"Max?" asked Jadeite.

"My name here is Maxfield Stanton, Jed." said Neffy. He turned back to Makoto. "I will." 

"You'd better. Make sure he does, Naru. Goodbye guys."

"See you later Mako-chan," said Minako.

"See you tomorrow," said Usagi.

"Goodbye Mako-chan," said Rei.

"Well, I'm off. Gotta keep Artemis out of the catnip," said Minako winking.

"Yeah, me too. Luna's gonna kill me if she finds out I didn't do my homework. Again. See ya Naru-chan!" said Usagi.

"See ya at school tomorrow, Usagi-chan," said Naru.

After the girls said goodbye to the rest and left Rei turned to her brother and asked, "Well, have you thought it over? There's plenty of room, you know."

"Are you sure your grandfather won't mind having me back. After all I did disappear rather strangely."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to have some more help around the temple, Jed."

"What about this Chad of yours?"

"He'll get used to you. I'll just pass you off as my cousin, since I don't have any brothers in this life."

"Thank you, Rei. I'd hate to impose on you and your grandfather like this."

"Quit worrying, Jed. It's ok I tell you. Grandpa's always saying Chad's a little lazy," said Rei giggling a little. "Now about your name..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. We just need an Earth name for you that's all."

"Can't I use one of my old ones?"

"Uh-uh don't think so. People might recognize them and start asking questions."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Neffy.

"Um, sure Nephrite," said Rei.

"Since Jed's always liked the name Jed, why not use Jedidiah Leland?"

"Jedidiah? Can't you do better than that Nephrite?" said Jed.

"You can just shorten it to Jed," said Rei.

"I still don't know. I like choosing my own names. Still, it's not too bad if you drop the 'idiah' part. Jed Leland. I like it."

"I'm glad you like it. I got it from one of their movies."

"Which one?"

"I don't think you've seen it, it's rather old. It's one of those black and whites by someone named Orson Welles. Citizen Kane, I think."

"Yes, I've heard of it. Maybe I'll rent it sometime."

"You should. It's a really good picture," said Opal.

"Ready, Jed? Grandpa's probably worried by now," said Rei getting ready to leave.

"I better go Nephrite. Rei can be pretty impatient not to mention cranky when she's been from her boyfriend for long."

"I am not! And Chad is not my boyfriend," she said.

"I'll see you around, Jed. It's wonderful having you back," said Neffy.

"I was talking about Endymion, Rei. Thanks Nephrite, Maxfield. I'll be seeing you. Don't let those two drive you insane. Goodbye everyone."

 

"One of these days I'll kill him," said Zoisite once Jed and Rei were gone.

"He's only telling the truth Zoisite. I think we've been bothering Nephrite long enough," said Kunzite.

"What do you mean Kunzite," asked Naru.

"We found a place," said Zoisite.

"YOU DID?! That's great! When are you to moving out?" said Neffy.

"Neffy! That's no way to act toward your friends and MY brother," said Naru.

"Sorry, Naru."

"We haven't exactly decided if we'll take the apartment yet. The rent is a little steep," said Kunzite.

"We can pitch in, if you need some help," said Naru.

"Thank you, sis. I appreciate it but I think we'd rather do this ourselves," said Zoisite.

"Perhaps, if you got jobs," said Raistlin.

"Why not?! Kunzite can work with Neffy and me at Mama's store and Zoisite can, well I don't know what he can do?" said Naru.

"I hear Fairview Park's looking for another gardener," said Opal.

"What happened to Mr. Baxter?" asked Neffy remembering the incident with the senshi at the park.

"Oh he's ok. He just wants someone to help him so there'd be someone to care for the park once he retires," said Opal.

"Just what I needed. A bunch of smelly weeds," said Zoisite.

"You don't have to work there if you don't want to Zoisite," said Naru annoyed with her brother.

"Good, 'cause I'm not!"

"Zoisite, please," begged Kunzite.

"Why can't I just be a housewife?" he whined.

"Don't worry Zoisite. We'll think of something. Naru, you're sure about the job at your mother's?" said Kunzite.

"Yeah. She's always saying she could use some more help. Even with the three of us, there's still a lot to be done. You see, Neffy makes the jewelry which leaves Mama and I to take care of the books and customers. I'm at school most of the time so it's just Mama out in the front."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Naru, maybe we will take the apartment after all." 

"I'm still not working in any garden," said Zoisite. Kunzite shot him an angry look.

"Isn't time you went home, Naru?" asked Neffy.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping you'd take me out today, Neffy."

"You two go on out. You haven't been together in weeks," said Opal.

"Just treat her nice all right?" warned Zoisite.

"I will. Coming Naru?" said Neffy turning to Naru.

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

 


End file.
